List of programs broadcast by Discovery Family
This is a list of television programs broadcast by the U.S. cable television channel Discovery Family. Current programming This is a list of television programs currently broadcast by Discovery Family. Original programming Animated series Acquired programming Animated series Repeats of ended series Live-action series Game shows Animated series Preschool Kids Specials Programming blocks Upcoming programming *''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Sunset's Backstage Pass'' (July 27, 2019) (TV special) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventureshttp://kidscreen.com/2019/05/07/discovery-family-picks-up-41e-ips/ *Super Monstershttps://www.c21media.net/discovery-family-takes-41-toons/ Former programming (along with Discovery Kids and Hub Network programs) This is a list of programs that have formerly aired on Discovery Kids, Hub Network, and Discovery Family. Original programming Live-action series Reality series Comedy series Drama series Game shows Documentary series Animated series Acquired programming Animated series Live-action series Interstitials * ''Braintwister (1998–2003) * Double Take (1998–2003) * Factoid (1997–2003) * Hugo Takes A D-Tour (1999–2003) * Kenny the Shark (2001–04) * Laboratory (1998–2003) * Mister Chi Chi's Guide To The Universe (2000–03) * Ready Set Learn Short Stuff (1998–2003) * What An Animal! (1997–2003) Discovery series * 6 Little McGhees (2016–17) * Africa (2014–15) * All-Star Dealers (2014–15) * America's Cutest (2014–15) * American Factory (2014–15) * American Family vs. Wild (2015) * Ancient Case Files (2015) * Animal Head Games (2015) * Animal Lol (2015–16) * Auction Kings (2014–15) * Babies Behaving Badly (2015–16) * Bad Dog! (2014–15) * Bake it Like Buddy (2018) * Bakery Boss (2015–16) * BBQ Pitmasters (2014–15) * BBQ Pit Wars (2015) * Beasts Behaving Badly (2015–16) * Big, Bigger, Biggest (2014–15) * Blonde vs. Bear (2014–15) * Breaking Magic (2014–15) * Buddy's Bakery Rescue (2016) * Buying the Bayou (2015) * Cake Boss (2014–17) * Candy Queen (2014–15) * Corwin's Quest (2015) * Craft Wars (2014–16) * Curiosity (2014–15) * Deep Fried Masters (2014–15) * Dirty Jobs (2015) * Dogs 101 (2015) * DC Cupcakes (2014–16) * The Diamond Collar (2016) * Dresscue Me (2016) * E-Vet Interns (2016) * Emeril Green (2015–16) * Epic (2014–15) * Escape to Chimp Eden (2014–15) * Exodus Earth (2014–15) * Explosive! (2015) * Extreme Cheapskates (2015) * Extreme Couponing (2015–16) * Extreme Engineering: Big Reveals (2014–15) * Fabulous Cakes (2015–16) * Factory Made (2014–15) * Flying Wild Alaska (2014–15) * Food Factory (2014–15) * From Wags to Riches with Bill Berloni (2015–16) * Four Houses (2016) * Game of Homes (2016–17) * The Game Plane (2015–16) * Gator Boys (2015) * Ghost Town Gold (2015) * Girl Starter (2017) * Hand Made History (2015) * Hillbilly Handfishin' (2014–15) * Hope For Your Home (2016) * How Do They Do It? (2014–15) * How the Earth Got Its Shapes (2014–15) * How It's Made (2014–15) * How We Invented the World (2014–15) * HowStuffWorks (2014–15) * Inedible to Incredible (2015) * Insane Pools (2016–17) * Is It Possible? (2014–15) * It's Me or the Dog (2014–15) * Kidnapped by the Kids (2016) * Kitchen Boss (2016) * The Little Couple (2015) * Lost and Found with Mike & Jesse (2015–16) * Lottery Changed My Life (2015) * Machines! (2014–15) * Mall Cops: Mall of America (2015) * Mantracker (2014–15) * Meet the Sloths (2014–15) * Meteorite Men (2014–15) * Mini Monsters (2014–15) * Monster Bug Wars (2014–15) * My Dog's Crazy Animal Friends (2015) * My First Home (2014–16) * Next Great Baker (2016) * One Big Happy Family (2015) * One Car Too Far (2014–15) * Outrageous Kid Parties (2015) * Over Designed (2016) * Party at Tiffany's (2016) * Pawn Queens (2016) * The Planet's Funniest Animals (2015–17) * The Pool Master (2016) * Property Ladders (2016) * Preposterous Pets (2015) * Property Wars (2016) * Quints by Surprise (2014–16) * Redwood Kings (2016) * Reno, Set, Go! (2017) * Renovation King (2016–17) * Say Yes to the Dress (2016) * Shalom in the House (2015) * Some Assembly Required (2014–15) * Speed of Life (2014–15) * Super Saver Showdown (2015–16) * Super Systems (2014–15) * Surprising Lives of Billionaires (2015) * Survival of the Weirdest (2014–15) * Swimming with Monsters (2014–15) * Take Home Handyman (2016) * Tanked (2015) * That's Superhuman! (2014–15) * Time Warp (2014–15) * Too Cute (2014–17) * Treetop Cat Rescue (2015) * Uber Guide (2014–15) * Ultimate Cake Off (2015–16) * The Ultimate Guide (2000–01) * Underdog to Wonderdog (2015) * United Bates of America (2016) * Walking with Dinosaurs (2015) * We Built This City (2014–15) * Weird, Wild and Deadly (2015) * What Not to Wear (2017) * What's the Sell?! (2016) * While You Were Out (2016) * Wild Deep (2014–15) * Wonders of Life (2014–15) * The World's Most Outrageous Pets (2015) * X-Machines (2014–15) Specials * Alone Among Grizzlies * America's Next Cat Star * Atlantis Uncovered * The Chocolate Wars * The Devil's Triangle * Disney Cruise Line: Behind the Magic * Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real * Egypt's Animal Mummies * Invasion of the Christmas Lights * Extreme Cruise Ship * Extreme Poodles * Finding Amelia Earhart: Mystery Solved * A Lion Called Christian * Polar Bears: Edge of Existence * The Secrets of the Dog Park * Super Pooches * Surprise, It's a Puppy * Walt Disney World Resort: Behind the Scenes Programming blocks * @DK * 12 Days of Our Christmas (December 2015) * Bring Us Back to the Future (October 2015) * Call of the Wild Mondays (2014–15) * Dino Madness (March 2015) * Frightober (October 2016) * Fur-tastic Thursdays (2015) * Family Movie Night (2010–18) * The Gaggle * HubBub (2010-13) * Hub Family Movie (2010–14) * Pawesome Saturdays (August 2016) * Pawgust (August 2015) * Ready Set Learn (1996-2010) * Real Toons * Saddle Club Sundays * Scary Saturday Night Sleepovers * Sing-A-Long Sundays! (September 2016–January 2017; June 2017–October 2017) * Summer Movie Madness (July 2015) * Summer Splash (Summer 2016) * That's Genius Tuesdays (2014–15) References Category:Lists Discovery Family Discovery Family shows